


You Have to Apologize

by MusicPrincess655



Series: Volleyball Girls [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Apologies, Body Worship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPrincess655/pseuds/MusicPrincess655
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of I'm Not So Alone Anymore, this is the fight and aftermath from Oikawa's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have to Apologize

**Author's Note:**

> Time for Oikawa’s POV and some Iwaoi! This is Oikawa’s take on the fight and the aftermath. I like how I went from the most innocent fic I’ve ever written to the smuttiest fic I’ve ever written, so enjoy my sin.

“Oi, Tobio-kun. I told you I wouldn’t lose to you today.”

Tooru knows, or course, that she’s being petty. But this genius first year setter has been getting under her skin since middle school, and Tooru needs to remind Kageyama just who is the best, natural talent be damned.

Kageyama’s staring at the ground, hiding behind her bangs.

“ _What a stupid hairstyle_ ,” Tooru thinks. Kageyama was so much prettier in middle school when she pulled her hair back and showed her face. Tooru is getting impatient with Kageyama just staring at the ground.

“Come on, at least look at me when I’m gloating, Tobio-kun,” she taunts.

Apparently, that’s a mistake. Kageyama whips her head up to face Tooru, and for a second, all Tooru can see is pure rage on her face, an expression she’s never seen before, at least from Kageyama. She doesn’t have long to think about it, though, because then Kageyama is screaming wordlessly and swinging at Tooru with all her body weight.

Tooru doesn’t have a prayer of getting out of the way, and she doesn’t even have time to move. Kageyama’s open palm smacks her cheek and ow, _ow_ , why did she pick a fight with a volleyball player who can hit a jump serve like Kageyama can?

Kageyama’s screaming words now, mostly _Shut up!_ over and over again but with the occasional _Don’t call me that!_ mixed in.

Kageyama comes at her again, fisting the front of Tooru’s team jersey and taking them both to the ground. Somehow. Even though Tooru’s bigger and should be stronger. Kageyama straddles her and throws a punch. Tooru can’t avoid it, can barely twist so that it only grazes her. Kageyama draws back her hand to strike again, when her captain pulls her off Tooru.

“Kageyama, calm down,” the captain-was her name Daichi?-says in Kageyama’s ear. Kageyama abruptly stops screaming.

“Tooru!” Iwa-chan’s voice comes from the left. Iwa-chan is running over to where Tooru is still on the ground, and Tooru doesn’t miss the angry look she throws at Kageyama before kneeling down beside Tooru.

“What happened? What did you say to her?” Iwa-chan asks, gently tipping Tooru’s face up to inspect the damage.

“I…I don’t…nothing different from usual…” Tooru gasps. She’s having a hard time forming coherent thoughts right now.

“She’s never snapped like that before, so it must have been something different,” Iwa-chan insists, hands still surprisingly gentle on Tooru’s face.

“I just called her Tobio-kun and was about to start gloating,” Tooru replies, accepting Iwa-chan’s hand up. “I didn’t even get to the gloating, all I really did was call her Tobio-kun.”

“What did you do to Kageyama?” a voice asks. Tooru and Iwa-chan look over. It’s the captain-Tooru’s almost sure that her name is Daichi-with Ms. Refreshing standing beside her, looking stern.

“I just wanted to greet her after our match. It’s not my fault she’s a sore loser.” Tooru tries for her usual façade, but she’s shaken and it’s weak, and she knows they can all see through her.

“Kageyama doesn’t like losing, but she’s never gotten angry like that over just a lost match,” Ms. Refreshing-perhaps her name is Sugawara?-says in a voice that couldn’t sound more disapproving if it tried. She’s broken the mom voice out, and even Tooru feels a little guilty in its presence.

“I really don’t know what made her snap like that,” Tooru says, and drops her act enough to let the other team see that she isn’t lying. “I didn’t say anything to her that I haven’t said before. Have you considered that maybe it’s not just a problem with me?”

Daichi nods, and the team slowly files away. They cast looks at Tooru that make her wonder if she’s made a big mistake in pissing off one of the crows, even if she hadn’t meant to. The little redhead that can hit Kageyama’s fast tosses lingers, staring at Tooru with an intense expression that’s a little too terrifying for someone so short.

“Do you want something, chibi-chan?” Tooru asks, letting the façade come back up.

“I don’t know what you said to her,” the little shrimp says, “but stay away from her. Leave my setter alone.”

She turns, red curls flying, and races to catch up to her team. Tooru just stands there, trying to process what’s happened over the last ten minutes.

“So…you called her Tobio-kun…and she was screaming ‘Don’t call me that’…I think she probably hates being called Tobio-kun,” Iwa-chan muses beside Tooru.

“I know it annoys her, that’s why I call her that,” Tooru says back. Somehow, it’s not as nonchalant as she would like.

“You know, even if you didn’t know she would flip like that, it was still mean to tease her after you beat her,” Iwa-chan says. She’s fixing Tooru with the hard expression that means she’s got something to say that Tooru won’t like. “It’s one thing to tease, Bratkawa, but you were just being mean and childish, and you’re better than that. You owe her an apology.”

“What?! I’m not apologizing to her!” Tooru shouts. Iwa-chan gives her an unamused look.

“No sex until you apologize,” she says simply. “And you better do it in front of me or I won’t believe you.”

“What?! What do you mean no sex?”

“And now it’s no kisses, either,” Iwa-chan cuts off the last of Tooru’s protests. Tooru opens her mouth to argue, so Iwa-chan says “I can make it no handholding or hugs, too, if you want to keep arguing.”

“Ugh! Fine,” Tooru acquiesces. Truthfully, she does feel bad. She was only trying to tease, not actually cause any damage, which apparently she’s done. “I’ll apologize to her after her school tomorrow, okay?”

Tooru doesn’t actually go apologize to Kageyama the next day, because they lose to Shiratorizawa, and she feels she’s earned the right to take a day. Iwa-chan doesn’t push her, and even wraps an arm around her and presses a gentle kiss to the bruise that’s forming on her face. She pulls back, however, when Tooru goes for an actual kiss.

Tooru brushes off a few questions about the bruise on her face, saying that Iwa-chan had hit a volleyball at her too hard. Iwa-chan gives her a glare, but lets it slide. Despite everything, Tooru doesn’t want to get Kageyama into any kind of serious trouble, and figures this can be part of her apology.

They go to Karasuno the next day, because Tooru’s promise of an apology is overdue at this point. They go to the gym, and Tooru expects to see Kageyama at a net, practicing jump serves, because it’s a habit she’s picked up from Tooru to practice jump serves when she’s upset.

However, Kageyama is not practicing jump serves, or in the gym at all. The first person to notice them is the redheaded shrimp, who runs over with a frown on her face.

“Why are you here?” she asks, and she looks none too pleased to see them.

“We’re looking for Kageyama. Was she at school today?” Tooru asks. If possible, the redhead looks even less amused.

“Leave her alone,” she snaps.

“I just want to apologize,” Tooru spits out, probably angrier than she needs to be. The little redhead looks taken aback, which kind of offends Tooru. What do these people think of her? Does she really seem that bad? “I don’t know exactly why she was so upset, but I know it was because of something I said, so I will apologize.”

“She was at school today, according to her classmates, but she didn’t come to practice,” the redhead says sadly. “I don’t know how she avoided all of us, but no one on the team’s seen her since the Interhigh.”

“Hinata, are you okay over here?” The silver haired setter, who Tooru has decided is called Sugawara, runs over and places a protective hand on the redhead’s-Hinata’s-shoulder. She wears an expression that says ‘mess with my child and I will eat your face’ and Tooru believes her.

“I’m just trying to apologize to Kageyama for whatever I said that upset her!” Tooru holds up her hands. She’s starting to get looks from the rest of the team that make her honestly worried about attacks, and she still has the healing bruise on her cheek.

“I’ll see if I can get her to come back tomorrow,” Hinata pipes up. “But leave her alone after you apologize.”

“Of course!” Tooru flashes her peace sign, and she and Iwa-chan make their escape. “You know, I did at least attempt an apology. It’s not my fault she’s not here.”

“You still have to apologize.”

“…”

“Shame. I was going to offer to let you sit on my face,” Iwa-chan says offhand as she tugs on her short, spiky hair that she _should not look that good with_.

“Iwa-chan! Mean!”

They come back to Karasuno the next day, right after the other team has finished volleyball practice, and they manage to catch Kageyama walking alone except for Hinata. Both girls stop and stare at Iwa-chan and Tooru.

“I’m sorry I hit you,” Kageyama says, looking down at her feet, and damn it, Tooru was supposed to be the one to apologize!

“No, no, it’s fine,” Tooru waves her hand. “Tobi…Kageyama-chan, I’m actually here to apologize to you. I shouldn’t have called you names after you lost, and I shouldn’t have been gloating. I’m sorry for whatever I said that made you so mad.”

Kageyama looks nothing short of shocked, and Tooru thinks that she really needs to work on her image if this many people are surprised that she’s apologizing.

“I’m sorry too,” Iwa-chan cuts in. Tooru gapes at her. “I heard what happened to you in middle school, and I’m sorry we didn’t give you better role models for how senpai are supposed to act.”

Neither Kageyama nor Hinata seems capable of speech, so Tooru waves and tugs on Iwa-chan’s arm.

“Well, it was nice seeing you, but we really must be off!”

They get a little way away and Tooru slips her hand into Iwa-chan’s.

“Walk me home?” she asks sweetly.

“My parents aren’t home,” Iwa-chan says. “And I did say no sex until you apologized. And you apologized.”

“And you offered to let me sit on your face.” Tooru feels the grin spreading across her face.

“So I did.”

The tension just builds between them until they reach Iwa-chan’s house. The minute they’re inside, Iwa-chan’s lips are on Tooru’s, both of them kicking off their shoes. Tooru moans a little as Iwa-chan’s spit-slicked lips slide against her’s. It’s only been three days, but she’s missed this.

Iwa-chan pins her to a wall, still kissing her, and she’s not even using her tongue yet, but the way she slips Tooru’s bottom lip between her’s and slides them together has Tooru panting. Tooru gasps a little when she feels Iwa-chan’s tongue gently brush along her bottom lip, and she immediately opens her mouth. Iwa-chan is still moving languidly, her tongue just barely touching the tip of Tooru’s, mostly using her lips still. Some spit dribbles down Tooru’s chin, but she doesn’t care.

Tooru’s legs are already shaking, and they’re only kissing, Iwa-chan’s hands rubbing small circles on her hips. Tooru runs her hands up the back of Iwa-chan’s shirt. Iwa-chan pulls away. Tooru actually whines.

“Haji,” she whimpers.

“Come on, then, if you’re so impatient,” Haji grins, her eyes soft. Tooru grabs her hand again as Haji pulls her up to her bedroom. Once the door is shut behind them, more out of habit than anything else, Haji tugs at the hem of Tooru’s shirt and pulls it up over her head. Tooru’s curls bounce back down around her face as the shirt is thrown to the floor. Haji is gently kissing Tooru’s now-exposed shoulder, moving the strap of her bra to the side. Tooru makes a breathy sound and reaches for the zipper on Haji’s skirt, letting it fall to the ground.

Haji’s finally reached for the clasp of her bra, slipping it off her shoulders and running her hands over Tooru’s breasts. She kisses along Tooru’s shoulder, occasionally poking her tongue out to lick along her collarbones and down her sternum, before circling one nipple with her tongue and rolling the other between her fingers. Tooru’s moans have gotten loud, and it’s a good thing they’re home alone.

Haji moves down Tooru’s torso, licking along the line of her abs and around her belly button as she unzips Tooru’s skirt. She pulls it down, hooking her fingers in Tooru’s socks as she goes because she knows how much Tooru hates leaving her socks on when they have sex. She stands up in front of Tooru, who’s now in just her panties, and stares.

Tooru wiggles her hips a little, squirming under Haji’s gaze.

“You’re so freaking beautiful, Tooru,” Haji says reverently, and Tooru stops squirming. She steps forward to pull Haji’s shirt up over her head, using her feet to push Haji’s socks down. Haji’s not curvy like Tooru is, muscled almost as much as a boy from her broader shoulders to her thick legs and six pack abs. She has short shorn hair that sticks up in spikes and refuses to wear makeup. She couldn’t look more different from Tooru’s lanky curves and long curly hair. She’s not classically beautiful, but Tooru wouldn’t take her any other way.

Tooru slides her hands gently over Haji’s shoulders, sliding her bra off. They stare at each other for a moment, only in their panties, before Haji starts to pull Tooru to her bed. Tooru might be taller, but Haji’s always been stronger.

Haji lays back on the bed, pulling Tooru to straddle her chest. She pulls Tooru’s panties off with a practiced motion and pulls her a little closer so her knees are on either side of Haji’s head before giving her a shit eating grin. Tooru’s about to respond when Haji runs the tip of her tongue around her clit, and whatever she was about to say gets cut off by her moaning.

Haji has to be working some sort of black magic whenever she eats Tooru out, because she leaves Tooru shaking and spent in a matter of minutes every time. She locks eyes with Tooru as she continues to lick around her clit and down to her entrance, lapping at the folds, before she drags her tongue back up to her clit and _sucks_.

Tooru sobs, one hand grabbing on to the headboard for support and the other grabbing on her thigh, resisting the urge to thread her fingers through Haji’s hair. She doesn’t want to restrict Haji’s movements, especially because with the grip Haji has on her ass and hips she won’t be able to move on her own. Instead, she trails her free hand up her torso to play with her breasts. Haji hasn’t broken eye contact with her yet, and Tooru wants to give her a show.

Haji’s eyes widen a little, but crinkle in a smile as she drags her tongue down to start fucking Tooru with it. Tooru lets out her loudest, lewdest moan yet, and desperately tries to rock against Haji as she finally breaks eye contact and throws her head back. Haji’s relentless, tongue fucking her and licking back up to suck on her clit, never using her teeth because Tooru’s too sensitive for that and it would hurt.

Finally, Tooru can’t take it anymore, and she comes with a shriek, finally burying her hand in Haji’s hair. Haji’s panting almost as hard as Tooru, since she gets off to pleasing Tooru just as much as anything else. When Tooru comes down from her high, she slides down to kiss Haji before she pulls off to lick all over her fingers. Haji watches with a rapt expression as Tooru coats her fingers in saliva before reaching down to stroke Haji. She’s already soaked, just from eating Tooru out, and she’s already close.

Tooru’s grateful for her foresight in cutting her nails this morning as she slips one finger into Haji, thrusting in and out, watching Haji’s face twist. She crooks her finger, knowing exactly where the spot on top is, and Haji finally moans. She’s not nearly as vocal as Tooru, so Tooru takes great pleasure in pushing her to any noise. Tooru pushes another finger in as she uses her thumb to rub against Haji’s clit. Haji digs her shirt nails into Tooru’s back as she comes, too.

They lay beside each other, trying to calm their breathing and heart rates. Haji looks over at Tooru.

“Aren’t you glad you apologized?” she asks breathlessly. Tooru snorts, a sound she will firmly deny making tomorrow.

“Yes, because sex with you is something I refuse to give up,” Tooru answers somewhat honestly.

“C’mere.” Haji opens her arms. Tooru cuddles into them, tucking her head under Haji’s so her ear is on Haji’s neck and she can listen to Haji’s heartbeat. She’s taller than Haji, so this position took them a while to figure out, but Tooru loves listening to Haji’s heart and breath, and she insists on facing Haji when they sleep together. Haji grumbled about it at first, but she loves it just as much as Tooru. Tooru drapes one arm over Haji’s waist.

“Good night. I love you,” she says sleepily, settling against Haji. She feels more than hears Haji huff before she squeezes Tooru back.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man was this fun to write. I have several more drafts/ideas for more stories in this Volleyball Girls series. I will probably finish up the Kagehina timeline first, but some Daisuga is coming as well, and maybe some Asanoya because I love fem!Asahi dearly.


End file.
